End of An Era Part One
by Jason Rosenbaum
Summary: The Prequel To The Progression Device


THE END OF AN ERA 

by 

Jason Rosenbaum 

ACT ONE 

EXT. THE VAN HOUTEN RESIDENCE-DAY 

MRS. VAN HOUTEN is setting the table for breakfast. She has a robe on, and looks 

discouraged. Enter MILHOUSE through the kitchen door. 

MRS. VAN HOUTEN: 

Milhouse, your father is taking you to school 

today. It's his visitation day. 

MILHOUSE sits down on a chair. 

MILHOUSE: 

Awww......mom, today I was going to walk with BART. 

Mrs. Van Houten gives a dirty look to Milhouse 

MRS. VAN HOUTEN: 

Milhouse, your father only gets one day with you once 

a month. You can play with Bart any day. 

MILHOUSE: 

Since when are you so damn supportive of dad? 

Mrs. Van Houten gasps. 

MRS. VAN HOUTEN: 

Where did you get that language? 

Milhouse hesitates. 

MILHOUSE: 

For your information mom, I heard it from you 

when you and dad were fighting. 

Mrs. Van Houten seems appalled. 

MRS. VAN HOUTEN: 

(screaming) Milhouse Van Houten! Your father 

is driving you to school! 

Milhouse chuckles. 

MILHOUSE: 

Fine mom, you can pretend you're still in love 

with dad, but I saw you embarrass him so much, 

I don't blame him for leaving! 

Mrs. Van Houten looks as she's about hit Milhouse. 

MRS. VAN HOUTEN: 

You say that one more time, I'm going to send you 

away to your grandmother! 

Milhouse walks out of the room. 

(O.S.) MILHOUSE: 

I'm out of here. 

EXT. HOUSE OF REBECCA LANDOVER-AT THAT MOMENT 

REBECCA LANDOVER is wearing a purple half-shirt with a yellow star on it. She is 

walking out the door with a brown backpack on her back with a black peace sign on the 

back. 

REBECCA: 

I have to get out of here before mom........ 

REBECCA'S MOM comes walking through the door. 

REBECCA'S MOM: 

Where do you think you're going, young lady? 

REBECCA: 

I'm going to school, mom. What do you think I am 

doing? 

REBECCA'S MOM: 

Your principal called, he said you haven't been at 

school for a week! 

REBECCA: 

(loudly) Principal Skinner's a liar. 

Rebecca's mom crosses her arms. 

REBECCA'S MOM: 

Well, if I hear one more time you skipped school, 

you're grounded! 

Rebecca looks at her mom like she's crazy. 

REBECCA: 

Mom, I've never skipped school, he's mistaking 

me for another Rebecca! Now please, 

let me go! 

Rebecca's mom walks out of the room. 

REBECCA'S MOM (O.S.): 

You better comply, young lady, not only 

will you be grounded........ 

Rebecca walks out of the house before her mom can finish the sentence. 

EXT.-THE SIMPSON HOUSEHOLD-AT THAT MOMENT 

BART is sitting in a chair eating a donut. He is ready to leave to school. HOMER is on 

the other side reading the newspaper. The headline says, "KING OF THE HILL-BEST 

SHOW IN AMERICA." 

HOMER: 

Awwwww.......this worse than Pinky and The 

Brain winning that Emmy instead of my show. 

BART: 

Dad, you've never had a show, you never 

will have a show, and most importantly, 

you'll never win an Emmy! 

Homer throws down the paper. 

HOMER: 

That's it! Go to your room! 

BART: 

But I have school. 

HOMER: 

D'oh! Well, you win this time, 

but sooner or later, I'll take over the 

world! 

Bart stares at Homer. 

BART: 

Homer, have you been eating wood chips 

again? 

HOMER: 

But they taste like cranberries! 

EXT.-THE STREET OF SPRINGFIELD-LATER 

Bart and Milhouse are walking together to school. 

BART: 

So Milhouse, you wanna go plant a dog 

in the Cat Store? 

MILHOUSE: 

Nah. I hear there's a dance at school tonight. 

BART: 

Milhouse, why we want to go to a dance? That's 

where boys and girls dance! 

MILHOUSE: 

Bart, maybe it's time to meet girls. I think they cured 

cooties awhile ago. 

BART: 

Yeah, I guess you're right. But I don't want to dance 

with anyone. 

MILHOUSE: 

I guarantee you will. 

EXT.-NEAR THE KWIK-E-MART-AT THAT MOMENT 

Rebecca and her friend JENNY are heading towards the back of the Kwik-E-Mart. Jenny 

hands Rebecca a cigarette. Rebecca takes out a match and lights up the cigarette. Jenny 

takes a puff and sits down. 

REBECCA: 

My mom told me to go to school. 

Jenny chuckles. 

JENNY: 

Your mom is a loser, Rebecca. You 

need to get away from her. 

REBECCA: 

You mean run away from home? That 

would be great! 

Jenny flashes train tickets. 

JENNY: 

Two train tickets to New York City! 

Rebecca begins to jump up and down. 

REBECCA: 

I can't believe it! I can't believe it! Where 

are we going to stay? 

JENNY: 

My cousin, John, can get us a room for free in the 

Golden Farret Hotel. He's the a bellboy. He gets 

paid lots of money, it's the fanciest hotel in town. 

REBECCA: 

When do we leave? 

JENNY: 

In three days. 

Suddenly, a TRUANT OFFICER comes up to the girls. 

TRUANT OFFICER: 

Well, well, well. Jenny Ramsey and Rebecca 

Landover. Congrats girls, you get free trip to 

school. And I'll take those cigarettes, girls. 

Truant Officer takes the cigarettes away from Jenny. 

TRUANT OFFICER: 

I've been trying to cut back, but I guess I 

can have one pack. 

EXT.-PRINCIPAL SKINNER'S OFFICER-LATER 

Rebecca and Jenny are sitting in two chairs in front of PRINICPAL SKINNER'S desk. 

SKINNER: 

This is 35th time this year you two have cut school! 

You two are a descrase to Springfield Elementary! 

REBECCA: 

Fine, give us another detention. 

JENNY: 

Or suspension. 

REBECCA: 

Or Lunch Server For A Day. 

JENNY: 

Or some sort of helper. 

Principal Skinner slams his fist against his desk. 

SKINNER: 

No! I'm going to do something you two 

are going to remember. Hmmmmmm..... 

I got it! Tonight, you're going to clean up 

after the dance! And if you don't show up, 

I will expel you both and send you to military 

school! 

Jenny and Rebecca look at each other. 

EXT.-MISS KRABAPPLE'S CLASS-AT THAT MOMENT 

MISS KRABAPPLE is standing up writing something on the chalkboard. 

MISS KRABAPPLE: 

Now, can anyone tell me the answer to problem two? 

Milhouse? 

Milhouse puts his finger on his head. 

MILHOUSE: 

69? 

The students start to laugh. Bart slaps Milhouse on the back. 

BART: 

Good one dude. 

Miss Krabapple is grinding her teeth. 

MISS KRABAPPLE: 

Milhouse Van Houten and Bart Simpson, 

go to Principal Skinner's office NOW! 

Bart is caught by surprised. 

BART: 

I didn't even do anything! 

MISS KRABAPPLE: 

NOW! 

Bart groans. Milhouse storms out of the room enraged. 

EXT.-THE HALL-LATER 

Milhouse and Bart are walking down the hall to Skinner's office. They walk by Jenny and 

Rebecca. Milhouse and Rebecca eye each other for a moment. 

MILHOUSE: 

Did you see her? 

BART: 

Who? Rebecca Landonver? The 4th 

grade slut? 

MILHOUSE: 

Rebecca Londoner's not a slut. I know that 

for a fact. 

BART: 

Who gives a crap, soon we're going to be going 

clapping erasers for the rest of out lives and it's 

all your fault! 

Camera pans over to Jenny and Rebecca talking. 

REBECCA: 

Did you see that cute guy? 

JENNY: 

Milhouse Van Houten? He's a nerd, Rebecca! We 

don't go out with nerds. 

REBECCA: 

Well you can go out with crack smoking football players. 

Jenny chuckles. 

JENNY: 

He only TRIED crack, he was never an addict. 

They both laugh. 

EXT.-SKINNER'S OFFICE-AT THAT MOMENT 

SKINNER: 

Well, well. What a shock. Our two 

disappointments, Milhouse Van Houten 

and Bart Simpson. I don't care what you did, 

but you're going to clean up after the dance tonight. 

Milhouse and Bart gasp. 

BART: 

But......... 

SKINNER: 

No buts Bart, if you two don't come, you'll be expelled 

from Springfield Elementary and sent off to military school. 

Milhouse and Bart look at each other. 

SKINNER: 

(sarcastically) I hear it'll be a good time for all. So are you 

guys coming? 

MILHOUSE: 

All right, Principal Skinner, we'll be there. 

SKINNER: 

I'll cut you two a deal. You guys do a good job, and maybe 

even enjoy yourselves, I'll never make up these annoying 

punishments again, and you can stick to your regular 

detentions and canings. 

Milhouse and Bart look at each other and nod. 

MILHOUSE: 

OK, you've got a deal. 

EXT.-SIMPSON HOUSE-LATER THAT DAY 

MARGE: 

So Bart, why don't we go somewhere tonight? 

Maybe to a movie. I hear there's a new Woody 

Allen movie about......... 

BART: 

Uhhhhhh........I want to go to a dance at school. 

MARGE: 

Oh, we have to get you ready! We hav...... 

BART: 

Mom, I have to clean up the gym. It's a punishment. 

MARGE: 

(disappointed) Oh, OK. You need a ride? 

EXT.-REBECCA'S HOUSE-AT THAT MOMENT 

REBECCA'S MOM: 

Rebecca! Tonight we're going to that study 

session at Springfield High School. 

REBECCA: 

Mom, I have a dance to go to. 

REBECCA'S MOM: 

You need a ride? 

REBECCA: 

No. 

REBECCA'S MOM: 

What? Why? Do you want to end up like your sister? 

REBECCA: 

Melissa is doing fine. I got a postcard from 

her yesterday from Capital City. 

REBECCA'S MOM: 

She didn't sent me one? 

REBECCA: 

She doesn't care about you, mom. She hates you. 

REBECCA'S MOM: 

Fine, then don't listen to me, listen to yourself. See 

where you end up! 

REBECCA: 

That's great mom. 

EXT.-THE GYM-NIGHT 

There's a disco ball in the middle of the gym. Balloons everywhere. Lots of people are 

dancing in the center. Some of the kids are sitting against the walls. Bart and Milhouse are 

behind a large pile of red and gray balloons. 

BART: 

This dance blows. 

MILHOUSE: 

I know. It's getting more boring than watching Damon! 

Through the door, Rebecca and Jenny walk through the door. Immediately, Principal 

Skinner comes up to them. 

SKINNER: 

You're late. 

JENNY: 

Sorry. 

Skinner signals for Bart and Milhouse to come over. 

SKINNER: 

Here's what we can do now. Jenny and Bart, you'll clean up 

the east side of the gym, and Milhouse and Rebecca will 

clean the west side. 

Milhouse and Rebecca give a long stare at each other. Bart doesn't seem to care that 

much. 

SKINNER: 

Now enjoy the dance. There's about an hour left, so 

enjoy it while it lasts. 

Milhouse and Rebecca are still staring at each other. Bart grabs Milhouse's arm and Jenny 

grabs Rebecca's arm. They head towards the opposite sides of the gym. 

MILHOUSE: 

She's beautiful. 

BART: 

You've got to be kidding me. 

MILHOUSE: 

She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. 

It's like an angel from heaven. 

BART: 

Oh, well, I got to work with that bitch.......... 

Camera zooms over towards Jenny and Rebecca on the other side of the gym. 

REBECCA: 

Did you see him? 

JENNY: 

Who? 

REBECCA: 

Milhouse! 

JENNY: 

Knock it off, Rebecca! He's a nerd! 

REBECCA: 

But he's the cutest guy I've ever seen. 

JENNY: 

You're crazy. 

REBECCA: 

You're a slut. 

Rebecca gets up and goes to get some punch. 

JENNY: 

(yelling) I am not! 

Camera zooms back to Milhouse and Bart. 

MILHOUSE: 

Damn, I'm thirsty, I'm going to get some punch. 

BART: 

All right, bring me some. 

Camera goes in slow motion as Milhouse and Rebecca are walk towards the punch bowl. 

The camera flashes back and forth between them. Then it gets a wider shot of both of 

them when they get to the punch bowl. 

REBECCA: 

(Thinking) Oh my god, it's him. He must 

be thinking I'm a loser right now. I can't talk to 

him yet. 

MILHOUSE: 

(Thinking) Oh my god, it's her. She must be 

thinking I'm a loser right now. I can't talk to 

him yet. 

They both fill up to cups of punch and walk away. 

MILHOUSE: 

I have to talk to her......... 

He walks into the wall where Bart is sitting. 

NELSON comes out of nowhere. 

NELSON: 

Ha ha! 

Nelson walks to get some more punch. 

BART: 

What the? 

MILHOUSE: 

Don't ask, I managed to save the punch. 

BART: 

Thanks. 

Camera zooms over to Rebecca. 

REBECCA: 

Here's the punch. 

JENNY: 

You know, I think I'm going to the bathroom. 

Zooms back to Bart. 

BART: 

You know, I think I'm going to the bathroom. 

Split screen of Rebecca and Milhouse. 

REBECCA: MILHOUSE: 

OK. Sure. 

Split screen of Bart and Jenny walking towards the bathroom. Turns into a windscreen 

when the finally they notice each other. 

JENNY: 

Hey, I know you from somewhere. 

BART: 

Yeah.... 

JENNY: 

You know, you're kind of cute..... 

BART: 

You're sort of pretty..... 

JENNY: 

You want to get out of here? 

BART: 

Do you think I want to be cleaning the gym? 

JENNY: 

I'll show you where..... 

EXT.-OUTSIDE OF SPRINGFIELD ELEMENTARY-NIGHT 

BART: 

Where are we even going? 

JENNY: 

(sigh) Bart, where I'm about to take you is somewhere 

nobody has ever seen except me and my friend, Rebecca. 

And by the way, she has a crush on your friend. 

BART: 

Yeah, he has one on her, too. By the way, what's your 

name? 

JENNY: 

I am called Jenny by my friends, but my real name is 

Lara. 

BART: 

Lara? That name is somewhat familiar....... 

Flashback to when Bart was about seven....... 

Lara's dad is yelling at her. 

LARA'S DAD: 

You're a pathetic moron! I can't believe you 

blew it. 

Lara starts to cry. 

LARA: 

I tried my best........ 

Marge is holding Bart's hand. 

MARGE: 

Come on Bart, we got to go to pick up the cleaners. Leave the nice senator alone. 

Lara's Dad slaps Lara in the face. 

LARA'S DAD: 

I don't ever want to see you again! 

Fade back in........ 

Bart and Lara are near the cemetery.......... 

END OF ACT ONE 

BEGIN ACT TWO 

Lara and Bart enter the cemetery. 

Lara itches her head. 

LARA: 

I'm so scared......... 

BART: 

Why? 

LARA: 

Come over here........ 

Walk over to two graves. One says Sally Appleton and another says Patrick Appleton. 

BART: 

I don't understand. 

LARA: 

I'll explain. 

EXT.-FLASHBACK TO 1989, HOUSE OF PATRICK APPLETON 

LARA (V.O.) 

I was an orphan found under Senator Patrick 

Appleton's deck. 

PATRICK APPLETON and his wife SALLY are playing croquet in their backyard. 

PARTICK APPLETON: 

Come on Sally, hit it now, I have to get to that dinner 

in 45 minutes! 

SALLY APPLETON: 

Dear, there's a baby under the deck! 

Patrick sees Lara and picks her up. 

PATRICK: 

I'll take this child in and my approval rating will soar! Then we'll see who's the "crazy 

independant fascist" now, George Bush! 

LARA (V.O.): 

He cared about me for about an hour, then he forgot 

all about me. 

Patrick is shaking hands with Mayor Quimby. 

MAYOR QUIMBY: 

Hey senator, I uh, know a great place where we 

cam pick up some babes. 

Lara, now age four comes out to Patrick. 

LARA: 

Daddy, you said were going fishing today! 

PATRICK: 

Not now you, I have important business to do. 

LARA (V.O.): 

He never even named me. So I named myself 

"Jenny." But I always kept a necklace that 

said "Lara" on it. 

EXT.-NATIONAL SPELLING BEE-1991, SPRINGFIELD 

On the stage, Lara, now seven, is sitting in a chair along with two other people who are 

also sitting in chairs. 

Patrick is sitting next to another SENATOR. 

SENATOR: 

Remember Patrick, if your daughter loses, then 

you've gotta resign! 

PATRICK: 

And if your son loses, you've gotta resign! 

SENATOR: 

You think I'm stupid or something? 

One of the kids walks off the stage. 

SENATOR: 

It's just me and your dumb kid. 

PATRICK: 

Don't call me kid dumb! 

Announcer shuffles through some cards. 

ANNOUCER: 

Now, Lara, spell lynch. 

Patrick jumps up and down. 

PATRICK: 

Victory is mine! 

Lara scratches her head. 

LARA: 

L-I-N-C-H. 

SFX:Buzzer. 

ANNOUCER: 

Sorry, you're wrong. 

Patrick SCREAMS. 

PATRICK: 

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

SENATOR: 

(laughs) Goodbye Senator. Ha ha ha. 

EXT.-OUTSIDE THE SPELLING BEE 

PATRICK: 

You're a pathetic moron! I can't believe you 

blew it! 

Lara starts to cry. 

LARA: 

I tried my best........ 

Marge is holding Bart's hand. 

MARGE: 

Come on Bart, we got to go to pick up the cleaners. 

Lara's Dad slaps Lara in the face. 

PATRICK: 

I don't ever want to see you again! 

LARA: 

But daddy! 

PATRICK: 

I'm not your daddy, I never was! I found you under 

my deck! Someone must of put you there. 

Lara is crying so hard, she can hardly talk. 

LARA: 

(holding up necklace) What about this? 

Patrick grabs it and throws it into the street. 

PATRICK: 

That's where it came from. 

Lara runs away. When she comes back to get it, Patrick is already in his car. 

LARA: 

DADDY!!!!!!! 

Patrick drives away as dust spreads all over Lara's face. 

The senator comes over to Lara. 

SENATOR: 

Hey, you. Go away, my limo is coming over here. 

Lara runs away as a limo pulls up. 

Fade Back into the cemetery. 

LARA: 

Three years later, the both died in a car accident. 

I didn't go to the funeral. 

BART: 

Where do you live, then? 

LARA: 

I live in with a man. His name is John. He doesn't even know I'm there. He takes care of 

Rebecca sometimes. 

BART: 

Why did you bring me here? 

LARA: 

Because.........I want you to be my boyfriend. 

Bart smiles. 

BART: 

(laughing) But I barely know you! 

LARA: 

I want you to come with me to New York to find my 

family. 

Bart is shocked. 

LARA: 

I was going to take Rebecca, but she's not that special 

anymore as you are. 

Bart puts his finger on his chin and then nods. 

BART: 

Let's go babe. I'll leave a note with my parents. 

Lara comes up to Bart and gives him a big kiss. 

LARA: 

Let's go indeed. 

EXT.-THE GYM-AT THAT MOMENT 

Rebecca and Milhouse are still at different sides of the gym. 

MILHOUSE: 

Where's Bart? He's been gone for an hour and 

the dance is over! 

Camera zooms over to Rebecca. 

REBECCA: 

Where's Jenny? He's been gone for about an hour and 

the dance is over! 

Principal Skinner comes up to Milhouse. 

SKINNER: 

Milhouse? Where's Bart? 

MILHOUSE: 

He said he was in the bathroom. But that was a hour 

ago. 

SKINNER: 

He's escaped! Well, I know someone who's going to 

military school. As for you, you two, keep cleaning!I 

MILHOUSE: 

I'll tell you if he turns up. 

Milhouse and Rebecca walk towards the center of the gym. 

Suddenly, Bart and Jenny come through the door. 

SKINNER: 

Ah! There you are. You guys can start over 

there.... 

BART: 

OK, Skinner. You don't have to watch us. 

SKINNER: 

OK, I'm going home to bathe mother. But I'm coming back in an 

hour! If this place isn't spotless, then you're all dead! 

LARA: 

Fine. 

Skinner walks out of the gym. 

Bart walks over to Milhouse. 

BART: 

I hope you have a fun time cleaning the gym, 

Milhouse. 

MILHOUSE: 

What? 

LARA: 

We're leaving to New York. 

REBECCA: 

What? I thought I was going! 

LARA: 

Buzz off, Rebecca. I don't need you anymore! 

BART: 

And I don't need you Milhouse. 

MILHOUSE: 

I thought we were friends Bart. Until you've associated with this coniving little slut! 

Bart punches Milhouse in the jaw. 

BART: 

Word to the wise, Milhouse. Don't screw with me. 

MILHOUSE: 

(Barely able to talk) Whaaat? 

BART:It's an end of an era Milhouse. Come on Lara. Let's get out of here. 

Milhouse's head falls to the floor. 

Bart and Lara walk out of the gym. Rebecca is kneeling near Milhouse who is 

bleeding badly. 

The camera begins to go up until it goes through the building and you can see the entire 

town of Springfield. 

END OF ACT TWO 

ACT THREE 

EXT.-SIMPSON HOUSE-MORNING 

Marge has tear in her eye as she's holding the letter left by Bart. Homer is still sleeping. 

So is Lisa. She has her robe on. Bart's voice is heard. 

BART: (V.O.): 

Dear Mom, 

I need to find my girlfriend's real parents. We're going 

to New York. We might never come back. I stole 

Homer's wallet, so don't try driving. Love you all. 

Love, 

Bart 

EXT.-NEW YORK TRAIN STATION-LATER 

People come off the train. Then Lara and Bart come off and start to walk out of the train 

station. 

LARA: 

Do you have your dad's wallet? 

Bart holds it out. 

BART: 

I got two chains and an alarm connected to it so it won't 

be stolen. 

Lara kisses Bart on the cheek. 

Bart blushes. 

LARA: 

You know, we don't just have to look for my parents all 

day. We can go to our hotel and.......(laughs) 

Bart laughs. 

BART: 

Come on Lara, I'm only 10 years old! Don't be 

silly! 

LARA: 

Well, let's go. 

EXT.-SIMPSON HOUSE-AT THAT MOMENT 

In the kitchen is Marge, Homer, Lisa, and Mrs. Van Houten. 

HOMER: 

(sorely) I can't believe the boy stole my wallet. 

MARGE: 

Homer, forget about the wallet! We need to go to New 

York and find our son! 

HOMER: 

But Marge, I can't go! Remember how much I hate 

New York! And we'll be there at night! 

Marge begins to cry. 

MRS. VAN HOUTEN: 

I better go. Tell me if Milhouse turns up. 

Mrs. Van Houten leaves. 

MARGE: 

Please Homer, I'm begging you. Bring your gun if you 

need to! Do anything! Please, just come with me to 

find our son. 

Homer is in silence for a second. 

HOMER: 

OK Marge. We'll leave soon. 

EXT.-VAN HOUTEN HOUSE 

MRS. VAN HOUTEN: 

Oh dear..... 

Milhouse comes down from upstairs. 

MILHOUSE: 

Hi mom, slept late. 

Mrs. Van Houten hugs Milhouse. 

MILHOUSE: 

What happened? 

MRS. VAN HOUTEN: 

Bart and some other girl ran away to New York. 

Milhouse is speechless. 

MILHOUSE: 

Mom, I need to go get them. I know how. By myself. 

Mrs. Van Houten shakes her head. 

MRS. VAN HOUTEN: 

I can't let you go, Milhouse. You'll get slaughtered by New York people! 

MILHOUSE: 

I have to get my best friend back! 

MRS. VAN HOUTEN: 

Fine! Go! I don't care! But don't come crying to me when you need to come home. Here! 

Takes her wallet and throws a bunch of money at Milhouse. 

MRS. VAN HOUTEN: 

Get out of my sight! 

Milhouse runs out of the house, without another thought. 

EXT.-HOUSE OF REBECCA LANDOVER 

Milhouse rings the doorbell. 

Rebecca answers the door. 

MILHOUSE: 

Rebecca, we have to go to New York....... 

REBECCA: 

I know. We have to go now. Let's before my mom 

gets up. 

Rebecca gets out of the house and runs towards the train station. 

EXT.-TRAIN TO NEW YORK 

Milhouse and Rebecca are sitting next to each other. 

MILHOUSE: 

Hey Rebecca, how come you 

hate your mom so much? 

REBECCA: 

It's a long story, but I'll tell it to you. 

Flashback to 1994. 

REBECCA: (V.O.) 

My sister hated my mother. They had a lot of fights. 

MELLISA and Rebecca's Mom fighting in their bedroom. 

MELLISA: 

You're not the boss of me! I can do whatever I want! 

REBECCA'S MOM: 

Not in my house, dammit! 

REBECCA: (V.O.): 

One night, Mellisa brought a boy over. They were kissing. I was watching from the kitchen. 

Shows Mellisa and her boyfriend making out. 

Suddenly, Rebecca's mom comes through the door. She looks a little drunk. 

REBECCA'S MOM: 

(yelling) WHAT THE HELL? 

Mellisa and the boy sit up in shock. 

MELLISA: 

Mom, what are you doing home so early? 

REBECCA'S MOM: 

Get out of my house! Now! 

BOY: 

OK, I'm leaving. 

Boy leaves. 

REBECCA'S MOM: 

(looking at Rebecca)You too! 

MELLISA: 

What? 

REBECCA'S MOM: 

I don't ever want to see you again! 

MELLISA: 

You can't make me leave! I'm your daughter! 

(Rebecca's mom pulls out a gun.) 

REBECCA'S MOM: 

Leave NOW! 

MELLISA: 

Fine! I don't need to live here. 

Rebecca is now more visable. Mellisa goes over to her. 

MELLISA: 

Bye sis, I'll come back for you later...... 

Fade back in..... 

REBECCA: 

I'm still waiting.... 

MILHOUSE: 

Well.... 

REBECCA: 

Look Milhouse..... 

MILHOUSE: 

(screaming, out of nowhere) I LOVE YOU REBECCA 

LANDOVER! I ALWAYS HAVE! YOU ARE 

THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL I'VE EVER MET! 

People on the train tell him to shush. 

MILHOUSE: 

Sorry. 

REBECCA: 

Milhouse, I can't fall in love with you. I wish I could, but I can't. I'm in love 

with someone else. Someone who has taken care of for 

years. His name is John. He works in New York, but he comes to Springfield once in a while. 

He's treated me like a daughter since that day..... 

Milhouse looks down. 

MILHOUSE: 

I understand. 

EXT.-THE GOLDEN FARRET-AT THAT MOMENT 

You hear some moaning sounds from a room. 

BART (O.S.): 

Give me more! 

Then the camera goes into the room, showing Bart sitting on the bed with some ice. 

LARA: 

You should of looked where you were going Bart! 

Bart moans some more. 

BART: 

I need more ice! 

Lara gets some ice and gives it to Bart. 

LARA: 

This is hopeless. We don't even know where to look. 

BART: 

Yeah. 

Suddenly a dark figure walks into the room. 

MAN: 

Lara. It's me. Daddy. 

Suddenly the dark figure reveals to be Patrick Appleton. 

LARA: 

WHAT? 

BART: 

You told me he died in a car accident. 

PATRICK: 

You might of been mistaken, Lara, that was your Grandpa 

Patrick. He was with your mother when she was killed 

when their car crashed into a telephone pole. 

Lara sinks against the corner in fear. 

LARA: 

Please, go away! You're not my father! 

PATRICK: 

Damn right I am! 

Bart step in front of Lara. 

BART: 

Hey man, her cousin sent us here, and that's where she's staying! 

PATRICK: 

Hey you snot nosed punk, you're in the way of my 

daughter! 

Lara stands up. 

LARA: 

What are you going to do with me? Make me an 

example for your political career? 

PATRICK: 

When you spell "lynch" wrong, not only did you ruin 

my political career, but your mother divorced me! And 

the day she left me, she's dead! If you don't come with 

me, I will make sure that will happen to you. 

Suddenly, Patrick grabs Lara by the wrist. 

PATRICK: 

You know what? When we get home, I'm going to give you your punishment. Then you see 

where you mother is. 

Lara begins to cry. 

BART: 

I'll save you Lara! 

VOICE (O.S.) 

Not so fast, Bart. 

Bart looks on his bed. Lara's cousin and the person who's been helping Rebbeca is sitting on the 

bed. His name is JOHN LANDOFF 

JOHN: 

Patrick Appleton will be taking Lara to his house 

now. 

Lara SCREAMS. 

LARA: 

John! Help me! 

John shakes his head. 

JOHN: 

All these years, I've been a spy for Patrick Appleton. 

My cousin works at this hotel all right. My cousin is 

PATRICK APPLETON! Yup, I also helped out your 

friend, Rebecca. Just like I've been helping you out 

all these years. Well, I don't care about you or your 

friends! 

Lara starts to cry again. 

LARA: 

I TRUSTED YOU! 

JOHN: 

Take him away, cousin. 

PATRICK: 

With pleasure. 

Bart jumps on top of John. 

JOHN: 

Ha! 

John sits up and throws Bart into the air and he lands on top of his bad knee. 

SFX:Snap. 

LARA: 

BART! 

Bart is down on the ground unconscious. 

PATRICK: 

I bid ado. 

Milhouse and Rebecca blast through the door. 

Rebecca screams with delight. 

REBECCA: 

JOHN! 

John frowns. 

JOHN: 

Well, well, well. Look who spoiled the party. Run 

Patrick! 

Patrick runs out of the hotel, Lara in hand. 

REBECCA: 

JOHN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? 

JOHN: 

Face it, I never liked you. I've never cared about your 

problems. I used you to get to your friend. Well now 

my friend, I'm outta here to collect my money. 

John's shoulder hits Milhouse on the way out. Milhouse looks at Bart's bleeding knee. He 

also looks at his head, which has a large bump on it. 

MILHOUSE: 

CALL AN AMBULANCE! 

EXT.-OUTSIDE THE GOLDEN FARRET-LATER 

A hospital worker is loading Bart into the ambulance. The door shuts. Milhouse and 

Rebecca are in the ambulance. 

EXT.-INSIDE THE AMBULANCE 

Bart is not moving, due to the fact that he hit his head hard on the way down. 

Rebecca is sitting down on one side and Milhouse on another. 

MILHOUSE: 

Come on Bart! Hold on! 

The HOSPITAL WORKER is giving Bart a shot. 

HOSPITAL WORKER: 

Oh man, his R.V.'s are very low. We might have 

to operate on his knee, and that bump, if it gets 

any larger, he might not make it. 

Rebecca hugs Milhouse. 

REBECCA: 

Please make it Bart. 

MILHOUSE: 

He has to live. So much things I have to say. 

HOSPITAL WORKER: 

What's the kid's number? 

EXT.-SIMPSON HOUSE-AT THAT MOMENT 

SFX-Ringing Phone 

Marge comes down to answer it. 

MARGE: 

Hello? OH MY GOD! 

Marge hangs up the phone. 

MARGE: 

Homer, get dressed, we're going to New York! 

EXT.-NEW YORK HOSPITAL-NIGHT 

Marge and Homer rush through the doors. 

Marge rushes up towards the RECEPTIONIST. 

MARGE: 

WHERE IS BART? 

RECEPTIONIST: 

Room 75, Floor 4 

Homer and Marge rush to the elevator. The camera is already up on floor 4 when Marge 

and Homer rush into room 75. 

There are about 6 or 7 HOSPITAL WORKERS in the room. 

HOSPITAL WORKER #1: 

Prepare for surgery, stat! 

HOSPITAL WORKER #2: 

Let's get this boy better. 

Marge begins to hug Homer and cry. 

MARGE: 

If only I had mothered him some more. 

HOMER: 

It's OK, dear. 

EXT-ROOM 75, FLOOR 4-MORNING 

Bart is now half awake after successful knee surgery. His knee is taped up beyond belief. 

Marge is sitting on a chair, Homer is standing. 

MARGE: 

I'm happy you're OK. 

BART: 

(sobbing) Lara.....she's gone. I tried...to stop... 

him....Pat....(goes into coma) 

SFX:Beep 

Several hospital workers rush into the room. 

HOSPITAL WORKER: 

We're losing him! 

Marge SCREAMS. 

MARGE: 

BART! 

Hospital workers rush to his bedside. 

HOSPITAL WORKER: 

OK, one, two, three! 

SFX:Zap. 

HOSPITAL WORKER: 

All right, he's fine. He just feel into a short 

coma. 

Bart is half awake now. 

BART: 

Mom.......Lara.........Senator Appleton........ 

Thrown on head....John...I gotta.....sleep. 

Bart falls asleep. 

MARGE: 

Sleep as you wish Bart. Sweet child of mine. 

MUSIC:Sweet Child of Mine By Guns and Roses 

MONTAGE-Bart as in the delivery room. 

Bart throwing the football. 

Bart leading his army against Nelson. 

Bart high fiving Milhouse. 

Bart hugging Marge. 

WILL BART RECOVER? WILL LARA BE FOUND? WHAT'S UP WITH 

JOHN? WHAT IS TO BECOME OF MILHOUSE AND REBECCA? 

ALL WILL BE ANSWERED...... 

BUT NOT IN THIS FANSCRIPT 

TO BE CONTINUED........... 


End file.
